The NineTailed Fox and His NineTailed Mate
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: Author has lost files: ON HOLD. It's mating season! Naruto has until the end of Spring to admit to his crush, Sasuke, and get him to accept to be Naruto's mate. But he'll need to mate with Sasuke for it to be perminent. Surprises for all! SasuNaru


Kaosu: XP I've been awake since 11:45-ish A.M. Central time... YESTERDAY!!!! -dies-

Naruto: -jumps for random joy... more like joy for the death of one of the all mighty authors, and he forgets this part, who can write themselves back to life- WE'RE FREE!!!! FREE, DAMNIT, FREE!!!!!

Sasuke: -.- hey, uh, dobe... hate to break it to ya, but...

A machine: REBIRTH OF FLAME IN... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... REBIRTH  
Kaosu: -is revived- :3 yayz. :3 Aaaaaaanyway... story time!

* * *

The Nine-Tailed Fox and His Nine-Tailed Mate:

CHAPTER ONE:

The Start of Spring and the Love Which it Brings

* * *

It was the first day of Spring, and a certain ninja with a certain tailed demon locked inside had certain... 'hormones'... get a certain wake-up call, and so did Naruto, who wanted a peaceful sleep at 12:32 in the morning. Suddenly, Kyuubi 'separated' from Naruto, and looked somewhat... wait... was he smiling?!?!

The author and authoress stared blankly at each other from a spot far from the two. Kaosu, the fire-haired male, said, "Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with it!" He actually was telling the truth.

Back with the out-of-the-authors'-controls story...

Naruto looked shocked. "Kyuubi, who did you make me rape!" He was joking, of course, but he suddenly wished his mouth would've stayed shut for once.  
"I was thinking, (a/n: Kaosu: O-o Kyuubi thought?!?! IT'S A MIRICAL!!!!! XD) that due to you starting to mature, you need a mate, 'kit'!" Kyuubi was giving that smirk... the one that secretly meant 'follow-my-instructions-or-be-forced-to' and hadn't a hint of joking to it.  
"And just who would I do that with?!?!" Naruto yelled at the demon, almost knowing what the response was going to be.  
'He's gonna say "How about, maybe... that crush of yours? The Uchiha boy? What was his name again? Sasuke?"' Then Kyuubi quoted his thoughts, almost perfectly.  
"How about, maaaybe, that crush of yours? Uchiha... what was his first name again? Oh, right..." and then Kyuubi added, with a smirk of pure evil and in a teasing voice, "Saaaaaasukeeeeee?"

"You are pure evil, ya know that?" Naruto asked.

"I try. I'm not perfect but I still try," was the Kyuubi's answer.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting alone – well, ALMOST alone – on the tree branch. Below him was that pest, Sakura, trying to drool over him. "Sakura, go bug a different person. How about another girl?" An irritable twitch.

"Sorry, Sasuke... I think I keep forgetting that dumb show we're in isn't on. Really. Anyway... as for Naruto... just tell him you like him!"

Sasuke just shook his head. "I don't think he likes me back."

"Well then, Sasuke..." a book was tossed to him, and it had a chibi-nine-tailed fox stitched on it, "... looks like you'll have to find out!"  
A sigh came from Sasuke, and he began with "I'm not reading personal property because of a-" He stopped and hid Naruto's 'diary' behind him as the blond came closer.  
"H-hi Sasuke..." 'Wait... what?!?! he didn't notice Sakura!'

"Um... Hel-lo? Forgetting someone, here, blonde, dumb, and brainless?" Naruto still took no notice of her. "HEY! Fox-breath! I'm talking to you!!" Still no response, but he did acknowledge her this time.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke: "Sakura... I need to talk to Sasuke... ALONE."

It was then Sakura realized it was day number one of Spring. "Oh. Ok." And with that, she turned and left.

Sasuke just stared, and Naruto jumped up to the branch his best friend and crush was sitting on. "What do you WANT, dobe?!" Sasuke acted annoyed to cover up his crushing over Naruto.

"I-it's mating season, ya know..."

"So?"

"Why do you think I'm telling YOU, huh, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Well?"  
"I haven't a clue."

Naruto sighed. "You're so oblivious..."

Sasuke twitched. "Run that by me once more so I can jab a kunai in your throat." 'Why am I saying these things?!'

"Bastard." And then Naruto mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, Naruto?"  
"Nothing."

"You said something, Naruto."

"I said 'Iwndrhwihvacrshonyou.'"

"Once more, please?"

"I SAID 'I WONDER HOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU-!'" Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth just as his secret was revealed. And then he ran off, Sasuke staring wide-eyed after him.

And everything went dark.

-break-

Suddenly, at that exact moment, the two boys mentioned earlier awoke from their dream, near screaming. It was 12:59 A.M., and the two had shared a dream. Some how, some way, they just had. But Naruto had sleep to get. And soon, shutting his eyes, he began softly, quietly snoring.

Sasuke, too, had fallen asleep shortly after awakening, and the two were back to dreaming of each other in no time.

* * *

K: Um... yeeeeah... well... you'll see later! Heh... -runs from the possible flamers with the torches and then remembers I'm flame resistant- FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT!!! I'll JUST USE IT TO BURN OUT THE PART OF SAKURA'S BRAIN THAT MAKES HER LIKE SASUKE:K MUAH HAHAHAHA!!!! 


End file.
